Sleeping With Ghosts
by KatsuMegStirFry
Summary: 'Soul mates never die.' That was the last thing Zero said before he lost consciousness." //One-shot. - Edited and fixed-


**A/N**: O_kay, so, I fixed the fucking typos and practically re-wrote the goddamn thing. Apperantly, I'm morbid. Maybe I should lay off the sugar and late nights._

_Hm. Maybe I will do a sequel._

_READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!~_

* * *

**Sleeping with ghosts**

**- - -**

Kaname's vision blurred as he turned his head to look at the picture on his nightstand, the picture that would be the rest of his undoing. It was a rare occurrence that Kaname would be so emtional. Usually he would overwork himself, lose himself in paperwork so he didn't lose his mind instead. Often times he would pass out, his brain finally giving into the struggle of keeping his body and mind occupied at all times.

But this time he lay on the large bed, confident that during the night his heart would finally break, shatter into a million sharp pieces, and rip the rest of his body to shreds. The picture stood there on its stand, and the more he looked at it, the louder his heart pounded in his ears.

The picture was of Zero, smiling and happy. He was surrounded by white and yellow roses and many blooming sakura trees, the petals drifting in the air, settling in his silver hair. _I remember his hair, so soft to the touch_, Kaname thought sadly.

He also remembered the day that picture was taken; that fine summer afternoon two years ago. The memory came flooding back to him, and he, unwillingly, lived it over again. His heart throbbed unevenly in his chest, threatening to burst if he continued to torture himself so.

_'Let's go outside Kaname! The sakura are already in full bloom!,' Zero exclaimed during breakfast, unusually peppy. Normally the Pureblood would not go out on such a sunny day, risking a severe headache and an instant sunburn. But to see Zero so happy, so pure, he would do just about anything. So they went out into the garden that afternoon and had a delightful albeit shortlived, picnic under the cool shade of the many trees._

_That day he took a picture of Zero under the beautiful pink blossoms. It was such a rare thing to see the boy smile, and that picture he would keep forever. Forever. Kaname remembered what Zero had told him when he asked why he was so happy._

_'I'm just happy to be here Kaname.' He said, looking dreamily into the blue sky._

_'Happy to be _where_, exactly?' Kaname didn't quite understand, but he smiled at his cute, adorable lover nonetheless._

_'_Here_, Kaname,' Zero held out his hands and gestured to the place around them._

_'On this earth, alive, with _you_. Yes, just being with you, it…makes me feel good. Everything about you…,' Zero stared at the Pureblood with his clear lilac eyes._

_'Everything about you is positively stunning and grand and amazing! You make all the bad things that happen to me…you make them go away, Kaname. I don't believe that I've ever been so happy before.' He smiled, and it was genuine. Kaname's heart skipped a couple of beats, as it always did when his lover smiled._

_Kaname blinked and smiled back, lacing his fingers with Zero's and squeezing the pale hand lightly. 'Same here Zero. As long as you're with me, I will never stop smiling.'_

_And in a million years, Kaname never would have given Zero's replying words a second thought. He figured they'd be together forever._

_'Then I'll always be with you Kaname.' And with that, Zero looked up at the sky again and closed his eyes as a cool breeze swept across his face._

_I'll always be with you Kaname._

_Always._

"How were you so sure of that Zero?" Kaname's voice croaked quietly in the darkness, ringing loud and accusingly in his own ears. "How were you so positive that you were right?"

Memories broke free, set loose from the dark corners of Kaname's mind. He was too weak to suppress them now, too heartbroken, and they went completely rampant.

His mind took him to a dark room only a year after that picnic. A sound love-making session in between the satin sheets of a soft bed on an island getaway somewhere faraway. It seemed everytime they climaxed, either Kaname or Zero would yell out 'I love you'. Kaname remembered those words very vividly. They always whirled around in his mind, driving him insane.

'_Kaname, I love you.'_

"I love you too Zero. I love you." He felt a prickling at the edges of his eyes and covered his face with his arm.

_The week after they had gotten back from their vacation was when it happened. Somehow, word of their relationship leaked out, and while they received enough pressure from the Vampire society, the Hunters were in an uproar. Zero was constantly being harassed and attacked by his own comrades._

_Soon he was captured and taken before the board of Hunters and sentenced, cruelly and dishonorably, to death. Kaname was outraged and mad as hell when he got the news, but by the time he got to the Hunter's Association, Zero had already been put behind bars. His execution was the very next morning, at dawn._

_Kaname was permitted to see him in the dungeon. He walked in and saw Zero sitting, clutching his knees, looking at the floor._

'_Zero,' Kaname whispered, anguish expressed clearly in his voice._

_The boy cringed and his head snapped up to look at his lover. His spouse. The silver band on his finger was proof of that._

_Kaname kneeled in front of the bars and grasped the metal firmly, as though he could tear it from the very wall. Zero crawled over to him and also touched the bars__. His eyes spoke volumes of sadness to Kaname who could do nothing to quell the waves of pain that overtook him._

'_I am so, so sorry Zero. I'm so sorry. If I could fix this…no, wait, I_ will_ fix this. It's a mistake. They can't do this to you, not if I have any say...in...it' His words began to get heated, his language turning absolutely colorful, and his eyes turned red, but he stopped when Zero put a finger to his mouth._

'_That's the thing Kaname; you don't have a say in this.' The words were true, and they cut Kaname down to the bare bone._

_The vampire just looked into those beloved purple eyes, he looked and looked, biting his lip. Tears pricked at and welled in his eyes, and all to soon they came pouring out. They fell before Zero, pooling on the stone floor._

'_Z-Zero…I'm so sorry Zero. I hate this! You c-can't die, you can't leave me! Absolutely not! I won't allow it…' Kaname was crying so hard that he couldn't see. He ground his teeth harder together and squeezed his eyes shut, facing the ground. He was so ashamed. Zero was going to die, because of him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not even Kaien had a grain of power over this._

_Cold hands cupped his tear-stained face and brought it up to look Zero in the eye. What he saw there, a mask of absolute calm, a smile pasted quietly on that pale face._

'_Hush, it's okay. Dry your eyes.' Zero's thumb rubbed away the trails of tears on Kaname's cheeks. 'You know what Kaname? I'm not scared. Do you know why?'_

_Kaname couldn't speak, so he shook his head solemnly. Zero took his right hand and caressed the gold ring that adorned it._

'_Because I won't really die. I'll always be here Kaname.'_

'_What is that supposed to mean?' Kaname mumbled._

'_We're soul mates Kaname. Soul mates never die,' Zero gazed intensely at him. 'Never.'_

_Kaname blinked back more tears, trying to keep them from falling again._

'_So dry your eyes. Soul mates never die. I'll never die. I'll never leave you.' _

_Kaname couldn't stand it. He began to cry once more and asked quietly of Zero, 'Why? You are going away Zero. Why why do you have to die?!' He didn't buy any of that bullshit._

_But still, Zero smiled and bumped his forehead against Kaname's, wanting to get as close as possible, even though a barrier barred his way._

'_It's written. It's a law.'_

'_But where? I have never in my life heard of a rule that said we couldn't be together. Societal rules, yes. But laws? It can't be.' Kaname was disgusted by the hysteric sound of his voice._

'_Maybe we just can't read between the lines, Kaname.' Zero hushed him and rubbed the back of the Pureblood's neck as he cried harder._

_The next morning Kaname was there to watch his lover's death. The Hunter's took some pointers from the Bible apparently, and decided to crucify their victims. It was sick, what they did._

_Kaname sat in a chair and gripped the frail, wooden arms as hard as possible. When Zero screamed it was like a thousand knives stabbing him all over. He never shut his eyes though, and watched as Zero slowly bled to death, cut and torn from their anti-vampire weapons._

_He resisted the urge to jump up and give Zero his blood then and there, to heal him back to health and go hide away somewhere. But he watched. It was excruciating and immensely painful for him to watch Zero be tortured in this manner. He, too, could feel the nails being driven through Zero's wrists and ankles as if they were his own limbs they were murdering. It was like stakes were being stabbed through his heart. And in Zero's last moment of consciousness, he stared up at Kaname with glazed eyes and whispered hoarsely through the crimson life dripping from his throat._

'_Soul mates never die.'_

They made him leave after that. It would normally take a human at least a week on a crucifix to die. It would take Zero longer. The first day was the show, and now they supposedly wanted to preserve whatever honor the boy had left. Guess they didn't follow the real tradition, eh?

The only reason why they didn't kill Kaname as well was because he was a Pureblood; protected by Vampire laws. Anyway, they figured the loss of his partner would be enough to drive him mad either way. And they were absolutely right.

Kaname's breathing was unbelievably shallow, and his heart rate was very slow. The dosage of medication he had ingested was intense, enough to kill a full-grown horse, enough to kill him. He could feel its effects right now. The sleepiness invaded his body entirely, and he fell into unconsciousness, letting the black tendrils of peace take him.

Now as he breathed his last, so many unshed tears began to spill from his eyes.

"Soul mates never die." He echoed Zero's last words to him as the world turned black.

Kaname opened his eyes and immediately covered them again when the bright sunlight invaded his senses. God, where was the fucking lightswitch?

"Where….am I?" He groaned as he sat up. He squinted and realized he was in some kind of meadow, sheltered by the shade of a single tree, standing independently in the rolling waves of green grass. Yellow and white flowers bloomed all around him and pink sakura petals fell like rain.

He sniffed, how original.

There was a sound of fluttering behind him, and he turned around, nearly falling on his face when he saw who was standing there, clad in a white shirt and bleached jeans.

"Z-Zero…?" He blinked multiple times, not quite sure if this was real or not.

The silver-haired boy stood a few feet away, looking at a cardinal perched on his finger. The bird flapped its red wings and soared of into the sky, soon only a crimson blot on the horizon.

Zero looked down at Kaname and smiled. He smiled.

Kaname's heart leaped in his chest. It was Zero alright, no one else's smile could effect him like that. But Zero's brow furrowed and he frowned, crouching down to Kaname's level. The boy caressed his face, so gently, so warmly, and Kaname couldn't help but lean into the soft touch.

"Dry your eyes, Kaname."

It was only then that he noticed the tears on his cheeks, running off his chin and nose in little rivulets. He didn't care though. He leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Zero, squeezing tight enough to hurt him.

"Zero....Zero. Zero. Zero." He just kept saying the name again and again. This was unreal, this was impossible.

"What, Kaname, _what_?" He laughed as the Pureblood buried his face into his pale, tattooed neck. Tears stained his pure white shirt.

"I missed you so much. So…so much." Kaname would not let go. "Where did you go Zero? I thought you were dead. You left, and I didn't feel you around anymore."

Zero ran his fingers through Kaname's soft brown hair and remained quiet as his lover hugged him. "Why did you do that Kaname?" He suddenly asked.

The brunette removed his sorta-damp face from the comfort of Zero's warm neck. "What?"

Zero seemed concerned and sad watching Kaname so intensely. "Why did you do it? Why did you poison yourself?"

Kaname couldn't respond, only look down at a white rose growing beneath them. Finally, when he couldn't take Zero's silence any longer, he spoke.

"Do you have any idea what I felt the day you died? Any idea? You were gone Zero....You said you'd be with me forever! Forever! But you were gone! At first I thought it was a dream...no, a nightmare, and when I woke up, you would be waiting for me. But it was real Zero! You weren't there anymore and I...I.." Kaname hugged himself as a cold shudder passed through him. He was angry now. Angry at Zero, at how he selfishly died and left him there, alone. Alone.

For what felt like the millionth time, Kaname began to cry again. It seemed that his tears were endless these days. There was no fucking end to the well of sadness and loneliness that Zero left for him. No _fucking _end!

The first time Zero tried to hold him, Kaname pushed him away, but when he persisted, the vampire found he had no more strength to resist. He had been deprived of Zero's love for so long. He wanted more of him.

"Hush, Kaname. Shhh, please don't cry." Zero cooed sweet nothings into his ear, caressed his hair, cradled him to his chest. His breath suddenly hitched as Kaname unbuttoned his white shirt and ran his hands over silky the skin underneath, but he soon melted into the warm touch. He, too, had been deprived of Kaname.

"Kaname…" He moaned into his lover's ear, his now fully naked form pressed flush against Kaname's half-dressed body. The Vampire's jeans were the only thing left in the way. Once they were removed, they could be together again, just like the many times before.

Kaname trailed his tongue over Zero's neck and down his chest, stopping to lick and suck at the sensitive nubs there, then he went further, past his navel and...

"Hah!" Zero gasped as Kaname wrapped his hand around his length, pumping it slowly. The brunette nipped at Zero's hip bone, making him cry out again and thrust into the skilled hand. It wasn't long before he was a screaming, writhing mess beneath Kaname who couldn't help but smirk. _Yes Zero, scream for me, just like before, _he thought. _just like before._

Zero came into his hand, panting and gasping, pleasured to no end by his lover. Kaname smiled at the boy's flushed and coy face as he reach around and grasped Zero's firm backside. His hand slid lower, lower, until he found Zero's entrance. He pressed one finger in, all the way to the knuckle, all the time watching Zero's pained but pleasured face. He added a second and third finger, probing for that place inside Zero that would make his see fireworks. Soon all pain had left Zero's face and his eyes glazed over as he thrust his hips back onto Kaname's fingers.

"A-ah…" Kaname listened to the boy's mewls of pleasure as he leaned into his lithe frame. Zero could still bury him to the hilt. Oddly, there was nothing strange about making love in this sunny place. There was no one around but the grass, the flowers, and a bit of wind.

The touch, the very feel of Zero's body, the color of the blush that ran from his ears to his neck, it was so familiar. His cries of pleasure were just music to Kaname's ears. It had been so long, but now the time without Zero seemed like a dream. A faraway dream.

It was so much and in no time he and Zero were tangled up in eachother. Zero clung to Kaname like static, wrapping his legs around his waist. Ever so soon Kaname felt his lower stomach clench, and his thrusts became desperate. Zero toppled over the edge of extasy, crying out as he came. Kaname, as so many times before, immediately followed suit.

The vampire leaned back against the tree and held a panting, flushed Zero in his arms.

"You don't know how much I missed you Zero. I don't know how long this will last, but I want it to go on forever. I love you." He squeezed the precious, quivering body to him and clenched his eyes shut, as though holding on for dear life. He opened his eyes again when the boy laughed, very quietly, and stroked his hair.

Kaname looked down. Zero seemed to be turning transparent, and when Kaname opened his eyes more, and got a wider range of vision, there seemed to be wings protruding from his shoulders. Long white feathers stretched out and fluttered in the breeze. He reached out and touched them, knowing they'd be softer than silk. Zero still clung to him, not giving any eye contact.

"I'm sorry Kaname."

A feather fell and he clutched it in his palm. Zero really was turning transparent, and Kaname's heart sank to his stomach as his vision began to blur. He could nno longer see the horizon if the green meadow. The beautiful worls before them was falling apart.

"No, Zero, I just got you back. Don't go again. Don't leave me...," Kaname squeezed him tighter. The angel finally lifted his head and looked into Kaname's worried, confused, and terrified brown eyes. He smiled sadly and touched his cheek, a few tears now rolling down his own face.

"Remember what I told you before Kaname? About how I'd never leave you? That was no lie. Even if you don't feel me, I'm here. I'm right here. I'll wait for you okay? So please don't be sad." He kissed Kaname chastely on the lips, then on the cheeks, forehead, eyes. He used to be able to kiss away all of Kaname's worries that way, dismissing them for shadows in the closet. But now, all it did was make a hug ball of tension knot itself in Kaname's stomach.

"And Lord help me, Kaname, if you ever, ever try to kill yourself again…," He didn't need to finish.

"Live your life Kaname. I'll be waiting here for you when your done. If you ever need me, look for a sign. I'll be watching over you the whole way."

And like that, Zero faded away, along with the rest of the world around them. Kaname's body was thrust into a black abyss, and he found himself turning very sleepy. Next thing he knew, darkness was all he could see, all he could feel.

- - -

Kaname's bleary eyes opened just a crack. He surveyed the room around him, the medical machines that were beeping quite annoyingly, the large window where a crescent moon hung in the sky, Yuuki looking up from her magazine and noticing that he was awake and quickly shouting for a nurse.

Apparently, he had been in a coma.

_Figures,_ he thought.

He looked around more. Next to his bed there was a glass vase full of white and yellow roses. The petals were just beginning to fall. A young girl with shoulder-length brown hair and thick-rimmed glasses sat in the corner, playing with a child much younger than her. She seemed to ignore the commotion around them.

He recognized the child as Yuuki's. Yes, his name was Kai. He was her first born son. The last time Kaname saw him, he was still breast feeding. Now he looked old enough to be able to read a small book.

_I must have been out for years, at least._

Who the hell was that girl, though? She glanced at him, her brown eyes twinkling mischieviously in the moonlight. She smirked and turned back to Kai, taking him for some ice cream, just as Yuuki kindly ordered her.

But nothing else ringed a bell or stood out.

_It was all a dream_, he thought. A painful throb coursed its way through his heart.

But as doctors and nurses flooded the room his fingers twitched and he realized that he was clutching something in his fist. He opened it, looked down, and what he saw was almost too much to take.

In his hand, he held a snow-white bird feather, pure and clear as the light of day.

Zero's voice echoed in his mind.

'_Soul mates never die.'_

_- - -_

Wowzers XD

Well, here's compensation for not making up time and finishing other fanfictions. Sorries DX

This was inspired by the song "Sleeping With Ghosts" by Placebo. I positively adore this freaking band. I really do.

I did use the lyrics in here, so, kudos to the band XD

NO THERE WILL NOT BE A FUCKING SEQUEL D: So don't ask please.

Sorry for the….like…I don't know, what is that?! A half-lemon? I mean, what the hell, am I that bad at writing them? XD

Please review. I know this needs improvement somewhere…

_~Katsuke_


End file.
